trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
FeralTyrant
- Normal= - Hat= }} |-|Dream= |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Hood Down= }} |caption = |age = 8 sweeps |screenname = feralTyrant |style = "a" & "at" becQme "@", "o" becQmes "Q", & "and" becQmes "&". Never uses @bsQlutes. @LL C@PS WHEN R@GING. |zodiac = Ursa Major |secibus = bladekind |modus = Contract (when you put something in, you receive a contract for what you have to do/get to get it back) }} > ENTER NAME Your name is URSOPE ARKADE. You enjoy HUNTING AND EATING OBSCURE AND ODD BEASTS. You sometimes TURN THE HIDES OF THESE BEASTS INTO TROPHYS. You have a tendency to GO INTO A RAGE much more than others of your blood color and you SEE BOTH AVANTAGES AND DISADVANTAGES IN THAT. Otherwise, you are CALM AND COLLECTED, even if a bit HARD HEADED at times. You have an ODD AFFINITY FOR HATS, but you are VERY CLEAR ABOUT WHAT YOU DONT CONSIDER A HAT. You would explain what you mean by this but you DON'T HAVE THE TIME for that. You also like playing VIDEOGAMES, especialy MINECRAFT, a troll game you've PROBABLY NEVER HEARD OF. If you disagree with a rule, you will often attempt to FIND LOOPHOLES AROUND IT, of which there are often no shortage of. Your trolltag is feralTyrant and yQu Qften spe@k in such @ w@y th@t remQves the pQssibility Qf @ny Qf yQur st@tements, questiQns, & mQst Qther things yQu may s@y Qf being cQnsidered binding. > EXAMINE HIVE Your hive is littered with your various INTRESTS, of which some have ALREADY BEEN MENTIONED. Scattered about the trophys are various BLADED OBJECTS, all of which you can use, due to you exploiting your BLADEKIND STRIFE SPECIBUS into letting you use WEAPONS THAT ARE NORMALY RESTRICTED TO ANOTHER SPECIBUS, although you normaly use AXES. You just love the feel of the swing, the power. You also sometimes use KNIVES, but this in normaly more for RECREATIONAL MURDER. You share your hive, which is little more than a NEAR PITCH DARK CAVE with a few LUMINESENT PLANTS, with your LUSUS CAVEBEAST. Luckily your lusus is SLEEPING HALF OF THE TIME, but when its not, it's ATTACKING YOU FEROCIOUSLY. Lying around with your videogames in one corner is your HUSKTOP.This is where you SPEND MOST OF YOUR TIME when you aren't HUNTING OR OTHERWISE OCUPIED, which is to say, almost always. What will you do? > Be the Gangster Unfortunately, you cannot be the Gangster, because he is DEAD. He has been dead for a very long time now, actually. But you do very much admire him. YOu do not, however, roleplay as him. That would be silly. He was too great a troll for you to be that silly about him. He ran a crime empire, back many years ago. He killed many trolls, and the Empress could do little to stop him. Anyone who tried to kill him promptly disappeared, and he was rather popular among the people. He had been found innocent before His Honorable Tyranny multiple times. But he had a flaw. he overlooked one simple tribute to the Empress, and was almost immediately culled. You aspire to be just like him one day, except for the getting culled part, of course. Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Sauron1209